


The Final Moments

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his own words, Voldemort gives us his thoughts right in the moment before his death. But is he really as heartless as they all made him out to be? Voldemort was once Tom Riddle, Jr. He was once but a man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter cast belongs to J.K. Rowling. Aside from that, let's dive headfirst into the mind of one of the world's most evil bastards. And remember that Harry said:
> 
> "Try for some remorse, Riddle." (a quote from Deathly Hallows)

How dare he tell me anything about remorse.

How dare he look at me with pity.

How dare he pretend as though he cares.

How dare he pretend as though he knows everything.

As I walk through this rubble, facing off against Potter at last, does he really think my entire humanity flew away? Like his confounded owl? Thankfully, that damned bird died.

But it's not possible to stay human and not have any remorse for anything.

Of course I have remorse, Potter.

I do nothing but wander. I have done nothing but that my entire life. Ever since that shriveled husk of a wizard gathered me from that cursed orphanage, I have had no reason to stay in one place. And it never satisfied me.

I know I talk down love. I do believe it's an accursed thing. But that's not to say I've never wondered "what ifs." Everyone has. In that way, I'm no different from the rest of you.

No one can tell me I'm a purely evil being, though I applaud their high commendations. No, I'm but a man, a Dark Wizard—the greatest there ever was. But a man, nonetheless.

While I could care less about what could've been with my nonexistent family, I found a kind of family with my followers. There were those of you loyal enough to commit murder alongside me. There were those of you loyal enough to jump in front of me to save me from harm.

And then there were those of you loyal enough to return to the same life even after serving a period of incarceration.

For that, I thank you.

I thank all of you—no, I do not think I have a favorite, Bellatrix. But if I did, you'd probably be in the running. But my regrets do torture me…

What if I could have just been able to lead a normal life? What if I hadn't had the exceptional powers I did?

Or what if there had been someone with as much power as me to rein me in? Only then would I have ever succumbed to your incorrigible concept of love, Potter.

So here it comes. Though I talk with a bravado any would be jealous of, I'll have the few of you who read this invisible testament know that I'm not all I say I am. I am nothing more than a man with balls enough to change the world.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

" _EXPELLIARMUS!_ "

Ah. I see now. This life is no more… Ha ha, it's awful how scared I still am of dying. That's the only reason for the Horcruxes, you know. I cannot stand the thought of being forgotten.

But can anyone?

Hope keeps me alive, along with fear. You will never be entirely rid of me, Potter. But you others will never get me back again, my Death Eaters.

Ah, everything is going black… No, wait. It has faded to white. Damn. Can't I seek my last bit of solace in the comforting arms of the dark, rather than the exposing, shunning arms of the light?

…hmm. So that's the plan. Make me regret more than I possibly can by forcing me into the light? It's too late, though. I've done what I can.

Horcruxes kept me alive as long as they did, but life ends at some point. So now I bid you adieu.

And I remind you all of the idea of _reincarnation_.

**Author's Note:**

> Homage has been paid now to the most evil of all Dark Wizards. I wrote this with a kind of sad feeling, because Voldemort was only a mortal like the rest of us, despite his almost immortality found in the Horcruxes. But I did not intend to end it as I did; that just came about. Yet it's quite fitting for such an evil being, no?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! As Voldy said, "I remind you all of the idea of reincarnation." Scary!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki
> 
> 2016 note: Egads! This was originally a songfic, but I've learned better in the six years since the fic's publication, *lol*. So I took the lyrics out, and it still makes sense. *phew*


End file.
